


Urgo

by Sokerchick



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Urgo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerchick/pseuds/Sokerchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like Urgo had more control over Teal'c than the others.  What if that were true?  Contains some serious Jack Whump and team angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains Non-Con. Please read responsibly.

Urgo was seriously getting on his nerves. They were a week into this fiasco and there was no end in sight to the irritating, portly phantom of their imagination.

 

Six days in isolation with this thing and Jack needed some serious stress relief. Bouncing his racketball off of the wall wasn’t cutting it anymore. So at the end of a long day of doing nothing Jack decided on taking a shower.

 

One of the perks of isolation was a private bathroom. Normally even that was wired with sight and sound for the observer but at SG-1s insistence they had disabled the sound and video feed in the bathrooms on the fourth day. The barest hint of privacy but enough for what Jack needed.

 

He knew they were being recorded 24 hours a day and that a guard waited outside the closed door but he couldn’t wait any longer. Shucking his shirt and boots off in the main room he wandered into the bathroom in just his pants.

 

Scrubbing a hand through his hair he turned the water on to a nice hot steam and removed the rest of his clothing. He stood in the middle of the bathroom and waited for the water to heat up. The best thing about being on base was the endless hot water and how quickly it heated up.

 

Climbing in he quickly went through his normal routine. Washing his silver hair under the warm spray he could feel some of the tension draining from his shoulders. He efficiently scrubbed his body and then stood under the stream hoping that it would help with the constant knots he now kept there.

 

It didn’t matter that he could move about the base. Captivity was captivity and Jack O’Neill had never dealt well with it. He sighed and dropped his head to his chest and turned the water just a little bit warmer. Finally he reached for the shampoo bottle and squeezed a dollop into his left hand and then vigorously rubbed his hands together creating a bubbly lather.

 

His left hand started just below his belly button and traced a slick soapy path up his lean stomach to the strong shelf of chest muscle. Circling his chest much slower than when he had efficiently been intent upon cleaning himself. His right hand dropped down briefly to cup his balls and then started to move in smooth practiced strokes along the length of his penis.

 

Left hand made the circuit again, rubbing softly from the coarse trail of hair just below his belly button up to his firm, toned chest this time stopping on his left nipple to tweak the hard nub of flesh there.

 

Jack groaned and this time his head fell back reveling in the sensations tingling from his chest straight down to his balls. His dick grew hard in his hand as he continued to stroke.

 

Elsewhere on base Sam Carter, working on her laptop at the desk shifted in her chair a warm tingling sensation running up her spine as she did. Daniel Jackson suddenly needed to adjust the BDU pants that had become unexpectedly tight and Teal’c’s eyes popped open from the deep state of Kel’no’reem that he had been in.

Jack continued to stroke himself lost in the sensation and as the strokes came faster and firmer he could feel himself building tension in the pit of his stomach. The sensations started to take over his whole body. He felt his balls draw up in anticipation and finally, wonderfully he came. Semen spurted over the wall of the shower. He came so hard his left hand had to support him as the aftershocks of his orgasm thrummed through his body. He hadn’t come that hard from masturbating since he was a teenager.

 

“I wish to see O’Neill”. Teal’c stood at the entrance to his room and spoke to the guard outside his door. The guard, who’s orders were simply to ensure his charge didn’t leave his sight nodded at the large Jaffa. The guard trailed behind him as he wandered the two corridors down to his teammate’s room where another guard was perched outside the door.

 

The team had regularly visited each other during the week so it was no surprise. Teal’c knocked briefly and then entered shutting the door behind the two guards. His eyes scanned the room but saw no sign of O’Neill. He turned and locked eyes on the bathroom door.  

 

Not breaking stride he opened the door and shut it behind himself. He got a brief glimpse of O’Neill’s form one hand propped on the back wall of the shower, chest and stomach heaving as if from exertion before his head snapped around at the sound of the lock in the door.

 

“Teal’c, what the hell?!”

 

“Urgo does not wish us to be disturbed”

 

“Urgo, what?” Jack got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Teal’c stared through the glass wall of the shower at the body of O’Neill who stood unselfconsciously behind the see through barrier. He had seen it many times before in the locker room that SG-1 had shared but never had he admired it so. He noticed now how his collar bone stood above a well sculpted chest covered in a fine layer of hair only accentuating the man’s masculinity. He noticed the way his flat stomach led to another coarse patch of hair which trailed from the indent there, which O’Neill insisted on referring to as the button of his belly, to the thicker patch above the man’s genitals. He noticed the genitals. The member, now only half hard, slowly softening against his thigh.

 

“He does not wish us to be disturbed.”

 

“Um Teal’c I think this is probably a bad plan.”

 

“Urgo was fascinated by the sensations you felt. He has felt nothing like this before. He wishes to feel it again and wonders who Mary Steenburgen is.”

 

Jack’s cheeks flushed red as he realized the invisible guy in his head had seen all of the flashes that had passed through his mind as he stroked himself in the shower. The flush deepened when he realized his team may have felt it too.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel, through Urgo, as his other teammates climbed into the showers in their own rooms. Somehow he felt the hot throb of Daniel’s turgid member and caught images of sun soaked skin and dark hair as pieces of Sha’re he knew he had never seen in life flashed through his mind. He felt the warm flow of water from the crown of Carters head fall down between her breasts as she recalled a man Jack didn’t recognize running his hands over her in the shower.

 

Teal’c started divesting himself of the shirt and boots he wore.

 

“Teal’c, buddy, this is a terrible plan.” He scanned the room for an exit but the Jaffa’s bulk filled the space between the sink and the door. There was no way around the man but through him.

 

Teal’c continued to methodically remove clothing having shut the lid of the toilet and started stacking first his boots then his shirt on top of them.

 

“O’Neill come here and help remove my clothing.” A flash in Jacks mind of a similar scene from Carter’s past. The unknown man standing in the middle of what he recognized as her living room dressed in only jeans as Carter sauntered up to him swaying her hips seductively and laid a hand on his chest. As she sank to her knees her blonde hair became black and when she looked up it was with Sha’res eyes as she knelt on sand before her husband. Her husband blinked and all of a sudden it was an even darker skinned woman kneeling and he was looking into the eyes of Drey’auc. He felt an additional thrum of desire through the pin in his brain coming from Teal’c.

 

Urgo was jumbling all of their memories together weaving their thoughts into a quilt of sexual experience. Somewhere from inside his brain he swore he heard Urgo’s excited giggle.

 

“I’m all set big guy. Maybe you should take a seat? Maybe wait it out. Urgo’s just making suggestions you don’t have to take him up on the offer.”

 

“No O’Neill I insist.”

 

Jack remembered back to earlier in the week as the four team members had been in the infirmary. Only Teal’c had gotten up from the infirmary bed to further explore Urgo’s interest in the defibrillator. Only all of the team acting against him at once by shouting at him as he attempted to shock himself had stopped him. Somehow Urgo could more than make suggestions with Teal’c and it took the whole team to stop him. Based on the tingling he felt in the back of his mind coming from Carter and Daniel he shouldn’t expect the cavalry to show up any time soon.

 

Teal’c stepped across the small bathroom in a stride and flung open the door, the sliding glass panel bouncing off the stoppers as the strong hand reached in and grabbed O’Neill by the back of the neck. Dragging the naked man from the stall Teal’c stepped back pulling his team leader with him.

 

Jack saw his only chance and used the momentum of the pull and turned his body sideways aiming a kick to the inside of the Jaffa’s right knee in an attempt to change their positions hoping to slide past and put himself closer to the door. But the small quarters betrayed him. His kick didn’t have enough force behind it and rather than crumpling down, allowing Jack freedom, the Jaffa fell forward pinning Jack with his massive chest and body weight against the wall.   The towel rack dug painfully into his back.

 

Recovering his balance Teal’c kept his grip on the back of the neck of his friend and pushed him to the floor. With his back against the door Teal’c effectively blocked any additional chance of escape.

 

On his knees before his friend Jack felt a flash of despair and the burn of bile trying to crawl its way up his throat. He tried to block out the thoughts of what was coming but he had been in this position before, in Iraq, and he was struggling to keep those thoughts down. If he could feel what the team was feeling then they would be able to feel his experiences as well. He did not want those experiences, that shame to leak over onto his friends.

 

“Remove my belt O’Neill.”

 

“If I refuse?”

 

“Then I shall make you.”

 

Jack decided to see if he could get this over with quickly. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he projected the image of Mary Steenburgen doing this to him into his mind. Hopefully that would be all that his teammates would see.

 

He quickly unbuckled the belt before him. He imagined the beautiful actress on her knees before him undoing the button on his pants and lowering the zipper slowly. Then reaching up to the top of the pants she drew the fabric of his jeans down his leg allowing his erection to spring free.

 

Jack opened his eyes and almost fell back on his butt. Teal’c’s erection had certainly sprung free. He knew that Teal’c was well endowed but he had never seen him hard before. Eleven and a half inches of throbbing cock was bouncing less than an inch in front of his nose weeping precum from the head.

 

The hand on the back of his neck squeezed tighter pulling his face into the member smearing the white drops across his right cheek. Pulling harder Teal’c crushed Jack’s face into the balls coated in coarse curly black hair. Teal’c shut his eyes at the sensation and Jack briefly caught a glimpse of a similar scene played out. This time, however, a semicircle of Jaffa were looking on expectantly as the First Prime of Apophis prepared to punish the villager who had tried to start an uprising.

 

“Open your mouth O’Neill.” Teal’c drew his head back and looked down into his eyes.

 

“Umm, I don’t think that’s going to fit there buddy.” Leaning away again as far as Teal’c grip would let him.

 

“I shall make it.” Jack swallowed his mouth suddenly dry.

 

Teal’c’s other hand reached down and grabbed onto the kneeling man’s jaw just above the hinge on his lower mandible. Squeezing hard enough to bruise forced Jack to involuntarily open his mouth. The massive head of Teal’c cock passed through his lips stretching them as it went.

 

“Bite me and die,” it seemed to Jack that he almost heard an echo as Teal’c spoke the words aloud in the small bathroom but the words swum forward from the past as the man being punished in Teal’c’s previous life heard them as well.

 

The second hand dropped from his jaw and moved behind his head gripping the silver hair tightly. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and involuntarily raised his hands to the top of Teal’c’s thighs in an effort to push away from the cock slowly pressing itself further into his mouth. It was no use though. Teal’c had the advantage in every way including leverage.

 

Tears leaked from his closed eyes as the head of the Jaffa’s cock hit the back of his throat and he started to gag, the massive thing was only half way into his throat. He couldn’t breathe.

 

Then suddenly it pulled back so that just the head was in his mouth and he sucked in a breath through his nose before it was plunged once again into the back of his throat with more force. Teal’c started fucking his face in earnest.

 

Hard, fast, stabbing strokes that caused his gorge to rise before pulling back. Sips of air drawn in through his nose while he could as a man he had saved from slavery groaned in pleasure above him.

 

Just as the Jaffa’s hands threatened to pull out every strand of hair on Jack’s head an extra hard shove forced the cock past the back of his throat. He started to gag and heave as a full three quarters of Teal’c cock was inside his mouth spurting hot liquid down his throat.

 

Teal’c released his head and allowed him to drop to all fours before him. Jack immediately started expelling the contents of his stomach. Violently heaving until there was nothing more to come up. A sick pool of vomit speckled with yellow bile, white cum and flecks of bright red blood greeted his eyes when he finally pried them open after the dry heaves had stopped. Jack’s arms trembled but he locked his elbows to prevent himself from falling face first into the mess. Drops of blood continued to drip from his lips draining from the tears at the back of his throat.

 

At least it was over.

 

Teal’c’s strong arms grabbed him beneath the armpits and shoved him back into the shower stall. His heel caught on the low edge of the stall and he fell back against the hard tile. Teal’c stepped out of his pants and followed his commanding officer into the stall.

  
Jack started to struggle in earnest. “No, no, no, no no.” He had thought that a quick blow job and it would be over. Urgo would get his rocks off and they could stop this. But flashes from the past kept going. The villager’s punishment hadn’t been a simple, rough blow job, it had been much more and Jack saw it in his mind’s eye and wanted out.

 

A brief struggle ensued but in the small confines of the shower stall there was no room to maneuver and Teal’c greater size meant he could simply lean on his smaller companion to help control him. The soap, still slippery on his skin, meant that Jack could squirm around in Teal’c grip but the soap was still on his own hands as well which prevented him from getting a grip on his captor to use as leverage to free himself.

 

Teal’c had him pressed up against the wall of the shower with the shower head and knobs. Both hands under Jacks armpits and wrapped back behind his head fingers locked effectively immobilizing him. Jack could feel the still turgid member resting in the crack of his ass as Teal’c kicked Jack’s feet apart and slowly ground his hips into Jack’s butt.

 

Leaving his left hand locked underarm and behind his friend’s head he forced Jacks right wrist into his left hand freeing up his own right arm. Teal’c ground his hips harder into Jack then backed away and slowly started stroking his own engorged penis. Teal’c grabbed the base of his cock and slapped the length of it against Jack’s ass feeling the pleasure-pain thrum up to the base of his spine.

 

Releasing his cock Teal’c let it rest against the perfectly formed bulb of Jack’s ass and clenched one of the cheeks in his free hand. Moving his thumb slowly up and down the crack between the cheeks he found the puckered ring of muscle and slowly pushed his thumb inside.

 

“Stop. Teal’c Stop.”

 

Ignoring the cries of the villager Teal’c started to pump his thumb in and out of the tight ring of muscle enjoying the squirming sensation as the man tried to resist. Removing his thumb he inserted his longest, middle finger into the tight pucker. His pointer finger joined it soon and he started making a scissoring motion with the two digits. He knew he was a large man and without first stretching his victim at least some small amount he would never be able to penetrate the man before him begging for the mercy of Apophis.

 

A third finger was joined by a yelp and continued writhing.

 

“Teal’c No. Please” Looking at the back of the head in front of him Teal’c saw the hair was sliver and plastered to his head, not the pale blonde of the villager.   Hearing the pleading come from a familiar voice and not the high pitched whine of the man he thought he was punishing gave him pause. There was some small part of himself that cried out against his actions. This was his friend. This was his leader that he was violating. It went against everything he was now to do this to the man that he respected. But the larger part, the part that whispered in Urgo’s voice, cooed in his ear. This would feel so good.

 

He positioned the head of his penis against Jack’s asshole and pushed.

 

Jack could swear he felt and heard an audible pop as the sizable head of Teal’c penis penetrated him. He couldn’t help the small groan of pain and could swear he felt something tearing as unrelenting pressure pushed further and further inside him. Stretching and tearing as it went.

 

The forward pressure stopped and he could feel the huge member dragging its way backward causing shooting agony through his spine and stomach. Then the pressure forward again, further this time. Back and forth, back and forth eliciting a groan from Jack each time it found a new home deeper inside of him.

 

The pace started to increase and Jack tried to pull away but Teal’c’s grip was firm. He struggled harder and felt a pop as his left shoulder slid out of the socket and cried out. Teal’c’s free hand clamped onto his hip with bruising force as the Jaffa started pounding in earnest.

 

Teal’c looked down watching his penis slide in and out of the man before him with relish. But still it was not fully inside. A slow grin spread across his face as Urgo’s voice urged him on. Harder. Faster it whispered. With his hand on one hip he could not get enough leverage to force his way all the way in. Then he felt the shoulder pop and heard the cry. He dropped his left hand, grabbed the tanned left hip of the man writhing before him and sheathed himself fully.

 

O’Neill screamed.

 

Jack’s body convulsed as his brain tried to process the dual sensation of his shoulder sliding out of place and nearly twelve inches of thick Jaffa penis spitting him from behind. Every muscle in his body contracted as it tried to find a way to escape the pain.

 

Teal’c groaned in ecstasy as Jack’s body clenched around his cock.

 

Holding both hips firm now and driving his victim roughly into the wall Teal’c pulled out all the way and then pushed back in all the way to his root. He started pounding with all his might pulling half way out and pushing in with his hips while simultaneously pulling back with his massive arms doubling the force with which he was driving in.

 

Harder. Faster. Harder. Faster.

 

He drove until he felt pleasure pour through him and he came in great spurts deep inside the body of the man before him. Shock after shock causing more and more cum to dump deep inside the warm, wet cavern.

 

His ears were ringing he had come so hard. Slowly though, ever so slowly Urgo’s voice faded from his mind. The ringing faded from his mind. He heard the sobbing.

 

A coughing hacking wet sobbing as the body before him shuddered for breath against the pain. Teal’c’s vision cleared. He no longer saw the body of the man who had started an uprising but a familiar back crisscrossed with a familiar pattern of scars. The back was shaking uncontrollably with the agony and his sobs. His face pressed into the corner of the shower stall where Teal’c still held him pressed, neck at a painful angle.

 

The burn in his forearms caused Teal’c to look down to where his hands still clenched the hips before him and his cock, still fully sheathed inside his friend, pulsed with small aftershocks of pleasure. In horror Teal’c let go with his hands and stepped back his semi-erect member sliding from the hole of his commanding officer with a sick slurping sound.

 

Jack crumpled to the floor of the shower curling up on his right side placing his back protectively against the wall. Teal’c looked down at him and his heart broke.

 

“O’Neill, I,” but that was all the further he got. The words stuck in his throat no apology enough for the violation he had committed. The sobs quieted though trembling still coursed through the prone man’s body.

 

“Teal’c open the door.” Pounding on the still locked bathroom door. The voices of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. And in a flash of shame and self loathing he knew that through him and through Urgo they had experienced his immense pleasure in the act of violating his friend.

 

His eyes cast about for a towel which he carefully draped over his friend from shoulders to knees. He found another and quickly wiped down his own body not ready to face his team with the evidence of his betrayal of friendship on his body. He looked down at what used to be a pristine white towel and saw in shock and horror the blood that he wiped off his now flaccid penis and his heart broke again.

 

Teal’c pressed his back to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. The pounding on the door increased. They would break open the door soon and enter and find the evidence of his shame. Teal’c looked at O’Neill through the open glass of the shower stall a shaking, broken thing and welcomed what punishment would come.


	2. Urgo - The Aftermath - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to those that urged me to write a sequel. The bulk of the physical whump is over and now on to the emotional fallout...

Daniel would not soon forget the sight that greeted him when they finally broke down the door. His best friend and team leader was curled in the corner of the shower stall draped in a white towel continuing to be drenched by the flow of water from the showerhead. Meanwhile, Teal’c sat across from the toilet naked but for a blood spattered towel across his lap.

Carter turned to the MP’s that had broken the door down. “Out. Everyone out. You,” she pointed to the nearest MP, “get Dr. Fraiser, two orderlies and a stretcher. Have the orderlies and the stretcher wait in the hall outside these quarters. Get Janet in here as soon as you can.”

The room cleared and SG-1 was left alone in Jack’s quarters amidst the ruin of the door, and their team.

Daniel took a deep breath. He tried to survey the scene more closely. To look for any hints or clues that might say the images and sensations that had just shot through his brain, transmitted by Urgo, had been a lie. He looked more closely at Jack. He saw thin stream of pink water running into the drain. At the sight he promptly spun out of the bathroom and began retching in the corner. 

Sam’s eyes welled up and individual tears started dripping from her face as she too realized this wasn’t all a terrible, terrible dream.

Teal’c hadn’t moved. Hadn’t looked up from where he was staring at the space opposite himself blankly. He hadn’t acknowledged their presence.

A quiet snick, click proceeded Janet’s entrance into the living quarters. She stopped and took stock. She took in the tears and the blank stares and the kneeling form of Daniel Jackson breathing deeply in the corner over the smell of fresh vomit.

“Sam. Sam look at me.” The puffy eyes of her friend met her own. “I need to know what happened.”

A choked sob escaped the Major’s mouth. Then she visibly drew herself up, wiped the tears from her eyes and seemed to come to a decision. “Urgo sent Teal’c here to gather new sensations. He,” she sucked in another breath to forestall any tears, “he sent Teal’c here to,” She gestured hopelessly at the bathroom unable to say the words.

“There are,” her own throat closed up as she tried to form the sentences Janet needed to do her job. “His shoulder is dislocated and there are tears in his throat and there are more tears,” Her words stuttered to a stop and silent tears started to fall from her cheeks again.

“We felt everything.” Daniel’s voice from over Janet’s shoulder was harsh and raspy. “We felt the pleasure, the pain. We felt it all.” The rawness of his voice increased with his words.

Moving past Sam and Daniel the petite doctor slipped into the bathroom. She spared a glance at them and focused on Jack but Teal’c was in the way. His massive bulk blocking access to her patient. 

Knowing that Jack had suffered no life threatening, however soul altering, injuries Janet spoke low and soft. “Teal’c,” no response. “Teal’c I need you to move.” Still no acknowledgement of her words.

She laid a small hand on the large bicep and even that elicited no response. 

Janet tried a different tact. “Teal’c, I need to help the Colonel.” Sad brown eyes rose to meet hers where she was kneeling next to him. “I need you to move so I can help the Colonel.”

At that the mountain of a man slowly drew his feet underneath himself carefully wrapping the towel from his lap around his hips. Janet had never felt particularly intimidated by the man but as he drew himself up to his full height in the confines of the bathroom she felt a small, involuntary shudder run through her body. 

He slid along the wall so she could slip past him. Grabbing the carefully folded clothing off the closed lid of the toilet he moved past his teammates and into the larger room. 

“Teal’c” Sam started to say. But the mountain of a man would not make eye contact with her. Would not acknowledge her presence. He simply glided past his blonde teammate and set his clothing on the edge of the bed where he proceeded to mechanically get dressed before slipping out the door.

Janet turned the water off and then slid the glass door open so she was closest to the Colonel wedged between the toilet and the frame. She started by softly calling his name before gently reaching out and touching the side of his face. 

The reaction was immediate. He flinched away from her touch and jerked away, bodily slamming himself into the corner of the stall his eyes clenched tight muttering under his breath in a language Janet didn’t understand.

The doctor turned to the remaining members of SG-1. “Sam, can you please step outside the door and ask for a 10mg amp of morphine. Have the nurses please continue to wait in the hall and have them call down to the infirmary and clear the hallway from there to here. We don’t need anyone rubbernecking.” Sam nodded and turned to her task. 

“Daniel, can you please come here?” Daniel, who had been standing in the doorway reluctantly nodded and stepped forward in to the bathroom. The scent of blood and sex assaulted his nose as he came closer. “Daniel, I need to know what the Colonel is saying. Is it a language that you understand?”

Daniel sat quietly for a moment straining to hear the murmured words. As he began to catch what was being said his stomach roiled and tears tracked down his face.

“Daniel. I need to know. What is he saying?”

The archeologist blinked hard against the tears and his red rimmed eyes tracked up from the huddled form of his best friend to meet Janet’s eyes. “He’s pleading for you to stop. He’s asking not again over and over in Arabic.”

The petite doctor glanced away from the eye contact unable to maintain the intense stare. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deeply. She needed to be strong for her patient. For her friend. She could see SG-1 falling apart at the seams and someone had to keep it together. That glue that normally held the disparate individuals together was currently thousands of miles and a dozen years away curled up reliving past horrors in his own mind. She would have to heal him to heal the team.

She waived Daniel away and he looked all too grateful to be out of Jack’s presence. He hadn’t ever heard his friend beg before and it wasn’t something he would be able to get out of his mind any time soon. The image was seared into his brain.

Slowly lowering herself even further until her eyes were nearly level with the Colonel’s vacant stare she started talking lowly and calmly. Softly reminding him where he was. That he was safe. That there were people here who would take care of him. She reached forward carefully and cautiously with her left hand. Gently she threaded her fingers through his damp hair in a soothing gesture. His flinch was much smaller this time and he didn’t jerk away from the touch. 

Keeping her voice low Janet continued to talk to him and run her hands through his hair. The muttering sputtered to a halt but still the vacant stare remained. 

Sensing another presence hovering at the edge of the door Janet craned her head around to see Sam in the doorway with the needle. She indicated to leave the syringe on top of the closed toilet seat and to back out of the bathroom.

Five more minutes Janet spoke and soothed until, after a rapid series of blinks it looked as though Jack was coming back to himself. He blinked, met her eyes and then quickly broke the gaze.

“Colonel, I’m going to give you some morphine for the pain. Then I’m going to move you to the infirmary to set your shoulder.” A near imperceptible nod accompanied by the barest extension of his good arm indicated his consent. He didn’t want to be conscious for this further humiliation and the degrading medical exam. Jack was only too willing to allow himself to be drugged into a stupor for his transport through the halls of the SGC.


	3. Urgo - The Aftermath - Part 2

It took some maneuvering and some help from the orderlies but the morphine had well and truly put the Colonel under so Janet and her team were able to get him transferred to the gurney and then to the infirmary. She was eternally grateful that they had had the halls cleared for her patient. She knew the intensely private Colonel wouldn’t want any more of his colleagues seeing him transported through the halls than absolutely necessary.

Then came the exam she was dreading. X-rays of his left shoulder showed an anterior dislocation and what looked like a hairline fracture of his collarbone which was already thick where old breaks had healed. 

There was bruising near his hairline and a lump where it looked like his forehead had hit against the shower wall, as well as another lump on the back of his head. And oh God. Janet paused and nearly gasped. There was a single large thumbprint shaped bruise forming right on the joint where his lower mandible hinged as if someone had pried his jaw apart and kept it there. Janet wanted to sob, because sure enough there was what had to be a matching middle or pointer finger bruise on the other side of his face. 

A tongue depressor and penlight showed tears at the back of the Colonel’s throat. But they were small and had already stopped bleeding and were little cause for concern. 

She had unceremoniously ushered out all but two of her most discreet nurses from the private room prior to the examination. As she carefully lowered the blanket to get a good look at the rest of the damage she did draw in a sharp breath this time as a handful of errant tears slid down her face. More finger shaped bruises marred the pale skin of her patient’s hips. These were darker and showed distinct points where each finger had made contact. 

She had her team roll him up onto his right side with his knee slid up to his chest. She was glad that the morphine had put him out. She checked his dosage and had the nurse administer more to ensure he wouldn’t wake up during this portion of the exam. 

She found three tears inside his anus. Two were small and she slathered some antibiotic cream on them with a gloved finger, but the third was extremely deep. Carefully and quickly Janet put three small stitches into the rip and again put the cream over the top of the injury. 

Standing she wiped away any remaining tears and directed her nurses to start drip antibiotics and to get oral ones from the storage for when Jack woke up along with a stool softener which would help prevent further tearing as his body mended. Physically she knew he would heal. It would take about fifteen weeks until he was back on full duty from the shoulder injury but the rest of the injuries should heal in less than six weeks. 

She was more worried about what would be going on inside that head of his.

**

Teal’c had barred himself inside of his room and was attempting to find answers in the deep meditative state of Kel’no’reem. No answers seemed forthcoming.

He had hurt his brother. And hurt him badly in body and soul. This he knew and for this he should be punished. Slowly climbing to his feet he cast a glance at the pile of clothing in the corner of the room. He had showered and changed but knew that residents of Earth used such clothing as evidence and he wished to preserve it. He would not hide from his shame.

He opened the door and announced to the MP that had been guarding it ever since the Urgo fiasco had started that he wished to see General Hammond. He then immediately strode off down the hallways of the SGC. It did not seem, he noted, as if he had to step aside for anyone as the hallways seemed to clear of their own accord when others saw him coming.

Rapping politely on the door to the General’s office Teal’c opened it to the sound of the word “enter”. 

Hammond looked up at him. “Teal’c, to what do I owe this visit?”

The alien in question was temporarily stunned as he would have thought that word of the incident would have reached their commanding officer. But no, not much time had passed and invariably the rest of the team and medical staff had been too concerned with the care of O’Neill to inform the General yet. That was well. It was his disgrace and his duty.

“General Hammond I wish to remand myself into the custody of the guards on base. I have committed a heinous crime against O’Neill and must be punished as you see fit.”

The general looked startled. “Come again.”

“I have committed a crime against O’Neill. I used his body against his will. He is currently residing in the infirmary where Doctor Fraiser is treating the grievous injuries he sustained at my hands. I offer myself up for the appropriate punishment.”

“Teal’c I’m going to need you to start at the beginning. I don’t think I understand what you’re saying. The Colonel is in the infirmary?” He held up a hand in disbelief to forestall further conversation. He picked up the phone and had a succinct conversation with the person on the other end of the line. 

The frown lines on his forehead deepened as the infirmary confirmed only that the Colonel was a patient there. The portly man from Texas hung up and looked again at the alien he had come to trust. He nodded and Teal’c began again.

“Urgo was in search of new sensations.”

Hammond held up his hand again. “I’m going to stop you right there.”

He buzzed his intercom and an airman popped his head in the door. “Sir?”

“Page Dr. Jackson and Major Carter to my office immediately.” The airman backed out of the room closing the door and shortly the page could be heard over the base intercom. “Sit.” Hammond looked at Teal’c and gestured to a chair.

Teal’c wanted to indicate he would like to remain standing but the look on his superior’s face brooked no argument. “We will wait for your teammates to arrive.”

Less than five minutes later they did just that. Hammond could immediately tell by glancing at the two other members of SG-1 that they were deeply distressed. Jackson was standing in the corner of the room refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He was swaying on his feet in what was probably an unconscious self-soothing gesture when coupled with his arms wrapped around himself. Carter looked similarly distraught but seemed to be able to control it better. Her eyes were red-rimmed though and there was tension in her face that made her look years older. Hammond noticed both of them had wet, unkempt hair as well as if they had both sprung from the shower only moments before.

“Begin.”

Teal’c breathed in deeply through his nose and began again. “General Hammond it is as I said before. I must be punished for I did to O’Neill that which he did not ask for, nor wish to be done. He told me no and I could not stop. I lacked the power to stop the influence of Urgo and in my weakness hurt my friend in ways which I cannot take back.”

“You abused him?” Hammond looked shocked. Daniel emitted a pained sound from the back of his throat.

“It is as you say General Hammond.” Teal’c met the General’s eye then. He was ashamed of his inability to deny Urgo. However, he would not deny his portion of responsibility for his actions.

That his team members did not immediately jump to deny it made the General sick to his stomach. “Major, do you have an update on the Colonel’s medical condition?”

“He was on a gurney on his way back to the infirmary when the page came through. But I know for a fact his left shoulder is dislocated.”

“How is that if the evaluation had not been completed when you left?”

“We felt it dislocate.” Daniel’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Pardon me?”

Carter cleared her throat. “Sir we felt it. We felt everything. Urgo transmitted the sensations across the two of us. Mostly it felt good sir,” She blushed and looked away unable to come to terms with the pleasure she had felt. “But Sir. When his shoulder dislocated, that I did feel. It’s when I realized something was wrong.”

Daniel nodded in agreement.

“And when Teal’c,” she searched for words in the floor at her feet, “penetrated the Colonel it brought me to my knees sir. But then it felt good again, amazing even. I think the device just transmits the strongest feeling in that moment.”

Hammond let the words hang as he had no words himself. This was worse than anything he could have imagined. Not only had the Colonel suffered this unimaginable abuse but it was at the hands of a man he trusted with his life. On top of which his team had apparently experienced part of it as well. 

From the Major and Daniel’s expressions the guilt the team members felt at experiencing pleasure during the event was crushing. This was not something that SG-1 would likely bounce back from quickly.

Hammond sighed. Still though Teal’c wished to be punished and Hammond wasn’t entirely sure he deserved it. It seemed as though the alien influence had caused the actions but they couldn’t risk further incidents.

“Teal’c as of now you are confined to quarters and are not to be released until such a time as I deem fit.” The large man nodded. “We will wait to talk to the Colonel before any further punishment is issued. Major Carter, Dr. Jackson you two are confined to your quarters or your lab. You are both to work on a way to have these devices removed until a solution presents itself. All three of you will have MPs with strict orders to prevent your interactions with each other and the rest of the base.”

They all nodded their assent. Then Daniel piped in, “You’ll keep us apprised of Jack’s condition?”

“I’ll inform you of when the doctor’s examination is complete but other than that the results of that exam fall under doctor patient confidentiality and you will have to wait for Jack to divulge any further information.”

With that the three were dismissed to wait in the conference room for their respective guards. Hammond sighed and shook his head. Jack O’Neill was like a son to him and had experienced more pain in one lifetime than any man should have to. Hammond prayed that somehow his friend and his friend’s team would come out of this in one piece.


End file.
